Rubik’s Cubes
by Mushroom of the Darkness
Summary: Watching from afar doesn’t ever achieve much. Inuyasha Tetsusaiga and Kagome Higuarashi are prime examples of that. Then they find themselves in the same dance team, competing in a local dance contest.


**Rubik's Cubes**

By Forbidden Elf

Chapter 1:

The Gray between Black and White

  His eye's were glued to her figure as she walked across the parking lot from him.  Her slender figure hidden under the baggy and shapeless clothes of no name brands.  A tattered yellow messenger bag was slung over her shoulder, brown eye's focused on where she was going.  Her long black hair tied back loosely in a ponytail.  

  Leaning back against the door of his car, fingers absently twirling his key's.  He continued to watch her, all the while vaguely listening to his friends laughing, and talking around him, the guys exchanging dirty jokes, and laughing when their girlfriends hit them.  

  His eyes narrowed as he watched her, she had reached a small silver car parked in an out of the way spot.  As she got in and slowly pulled out of the parking lot, his eye's followed the car.  Suddenly a sharp tug on his hair jerked his attention back to his friends.  

  "Hey, Inuyasha!  Anybody home?" giggled a short, busty, blonde girl,  who seeing she'd gained his attention smiled, saying cutely, "Well?  Are you going to come?"  

  Inuyasha frowned, "To what?"  

  She sighed over dramatically, her friends echoing her.  "Haven't you been listening to me for the last five minutes?"  

  "Nope."  

  She sighed again, "My pool party Saturday, you know I'm turning eighteen then."  She looked at him seductively.  "Well, you coming?"  

  He shook his head negatively.  "Have plans.  Happy Birthday though."  She pouted cutely, saying in a whinny voice, "Why not, can't you cancel whatever it is?"

  Inuyasha frowned annoyed, "No, I can't and wouldn't even if I could cancel.  Alright Ayumi?"  He glanced at his watch, "Shit, got to go, talk to you guy's later."  With that he opened his truck door swinging inside, and closing the door with a bang.  

  Upon turning the key, loud music started playing, which caused the girls standing outside it to clutch their ears and glare at him.  While the guy's just shrugged and spoke louder.  With shouts of goodbye following him, he drove out of the parking lot.

  Miroku was already in the room warming up, when Inuyasha rushed in.  "Man you cut it close that time," he shouted as greeting to Inuyasha as he passed by the door to the locker rooms.  

"Tell Kaede, that I'm changing will you?" he just shouted in reply as he pushed open the locker room door, duffle bag over his shoulder banging on the doorframe.  "Sure," came the muffled reply. 

  Miroku shook his head grinning, that idiot.  He extended his leg from his position on the floor stretching out the muscle, before changing legs.  Then he spread his legs wide into a split.  Leaning to the left, he began counting aloud.  

  "1 hot babe…2 hot babes…3 hot babes…4 hot babes…5 hot babes…6 hot babes…7 hot babes…8 hot, naked babes…9 hot, naked babes…10 hot, naked babes…11 hot, naked babes…12 hot, naked babes…13 hot, naked babes, with bikini tan lines…14 hot, naked babes, with bikini tan lines."  

  He could feel his fingers itching, even as he stretched, his eye's slightly glazed over.  "15 hot, naked babes, with bikini tan lines…16 hot, naked babes, with bikini tan lines…17 hot, naked babes, with bikini tan lines, and huge breasts…18 hot, naked babes, with bikini tan lines, and huge breasts…19 hot, naked babes, with bikini tan lines, and huge breasts…20 hot, naked babes..."  

  "Are you done Mr. Houshi?"

  "…with bikini…tan…lines, and huge…breasts."  He rambled to a stop.  His eye's widened in horror, slowly he turned and found himself face to face with Ms. Kaede.  She was an older woman her long gray hair pulled back to a low ponytail, skin wrinkled, but it was still obvious in her poise that she was once a skilled dancer.  

  Mouth wide with shock, he nodded dumbly.  She suddenly grinned her voice becoming brisk and sociable, "I'd hoped so, now ladies."  With that she turned from him to face two girls standing behind her.  

  Miroku felt his grin return when he noticed the girls though, "Dear god I love you for bringing me these lovely angels," he murmured reverently, folding his hands for a moment.

  One of the girls was concentrating fully on whatever old Kaede was talking about, while the other was watching him with a mixture of disgust and amusement.  He felt a smirking grin cross his face as he switched legs to finish stretching, his thoughts centered on how lovely she was in her black shorts, tight white tank top, and pink sneakers.  Her long brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail.  Her lovely face clear of all make-up.

  Her friend was cute too, though she had an aura that screamed 'not interested', and it took his practiced eye to see her beauty.  Her long black hair was caught into a loose ponytail, and a green headband was holding her long bangs back from her face.  She had on a loose green t-shirt, and a pair of baggy black sweats, cut off just above the knee.  She had on a worn pair of black sneakers, to round it off.

  As he was just finishing stretching, frequently glancing up at the girls, whom Kaede seemed to be finishing up speaking with.  Inuyasha walked out of the changing room, he froze for an entire two seconds before turning around and going back into the locker room.  Miroku raised an eyebrow at this behavior before shrugging it off.

  Standing up he walked over to where Kaede was, listening to what she was saying.  "Remember, rehearsals are from three o'clock to seven, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon, as well as on Saturday's from two until six."  

  With that she smiled at the two before heading towards the front of the room to check on the stereo's track.  Kaede glanced up at Miroku, smiling seeing him where he'd been hovering near the girls, preparing to pounce.  "Miroku!" she called, "Where's Inuyasha?"  

  Kagome stiffened suddenly upon hearing the name.  She saw Sango turn towards her, "You don't think," she began, "That's not a very common name though right?"  Kagome shook her head in a quick jerky movement.  "No, it's not, but why would…"

  "Oh, do you know Inuyasha?" cut in a smooth voice.  They both found the source to be the boy, who'd been stretching when they arrived, and displaying a new way to focus with his special way of counting.

  She could hear Sango answering his question in the back of her mind, but her mind was no longer on what was being said.  What was she going to do.  She'd had a crush on him forever, since she moved to Tokyo in second grade.  What girl hadn't had a crush on the tall, for his age even then, handsome boy, with his bright violet eye's, long, ebony hair, and adorable tough guy attitude.  

  Considered by her peers as strange and unsociable.  Over time she'd accepted that's how they were going to view her and that she might as well ignore it.  She'd also accepted the fact that Inuyasha would never notice her, except as Kagome the Geek, and had settled into watching him in silence.

  Now what was she supposed to do.  She was now part of a dance team, that it seemed he was either a member of or involved with.  Though dancing was not something you'd associate with Inuyasha, he was one of those guys that come off more as a fighter than a dancer.  His attitude and demeanor all but screaming predator.

  She was brought painfully back to reality by Sango, who hit her in the shoulder to get her attention.  "Ouch, what was that for?" she whined.  Sango grinned, "Welcome back to Earth, come on we need to go change quickly so we have time to stretch before rehearsal starts."  So scooping up her duffle from where it had been forgotten by the door, Sango swept into the ladies locker rooms.   Kagome with a groan, followed closely behind.

  As soon as they were both inside the locker room, and Miroku had heard the terrible sound of the click of the lock on the door as it was put in place.  He moved towards the guy's locker room, opening the door and sticking his head in.  "Care to tell me what's up?"

  Inuyasha groaned, his day had been fine, but now had taken a huge turn towards the worst, and there was little he could do about it.  With a heavy sigh he rose from his seat on one of the locker room benches and moved past Miroku out into the room.  "The one in green, do you know her name?"  Seeing Miroku's blank look, he continued, "Her names Kagome Higurashi.  Ring any bells?"  

  Miroku's eye's widened.  "Wait, you mean that that's the Kagome you're always talking about."  Miroku smirked, "Man, she doesn't like you, she froze up when Kaede said your name.  The lovely Sango recognized your name too.  Now that I think about it."

  His eye's stared straight ahead at the mirrored wall in front of him as he slowly and thoroughly moved through his stretches.  The words 'man she doesn't like you' running through his mind in a constant whirl.  Inuyasha was so deep in his thoughts he almost didn't notice when Kagome stepped out of the changing room with her friend Sango. 

  He felt his eye's widen slightly as he stared at her reflection in the mirrors, she had a better figure than he'd ever even dreamed about her having.  Like most guy's he'd figured she was built like a boy.  All straight and narrow.  But this Kagome standing before him looked nothing like a boy.  

  Her long black hair pulled into a loose bun at the base of her neck.  The green headband from school gone, allowing her long bangs to hang in her face.  Her bangs one of the things he hated more than anything else, since they hung low enough to hinder the view of her bright eye's.  

  She was dressed in a tight red t-shirt, and had on loose silky black pants that were tight at the waist, then became very loose from there down.  His eye's were drawn downward from her face when she turned towards her friend, didn't Miroku say her name was Sango, and bent over to adjust the worn black dancing shoes she wearing. 

  He found himself staring and glanced away, instead focusing on his stretches, counting them out perfectly, as an attempt to refocus his mind.  Which kept wandering back to the damn bangs hanging in her face, then to the echoing sound of the words, 'man she doesn't like you'.

  Kagome sighed, stepping out of the locker room.  Her day had started off on a bad foot, and it appeared that it would end on one too.  Her eye's were immediately drawn to the handsome boy, stretching in front of the mirrors.  Hazel eye's drinking in the sight of his body bending to stretch, muscles rippling slightly beneath the surface, and that of his brow creased in concentration.  Lips moving silently as he counted to himself.

  Jerking her gaze away, she bent down to adjust her shoe which was poking her uncomfortably, before following Sango over to the mirrors and beginning her own stretches.  

  Slowly sinking to the ground having finished her standing exercises, she began stretching out the muscles in her legs, spreading her legs easily into a split, and reaching to touch her right, then left toes, before leaning foreword and touching her nose to the floor, holding each stretch.  

  Pulling her legs back towards her she shifted into a butterfly stretch, then untangling her legs and laying backward waited for Ms. Kaede to begin.  Sango wandering over to talk with Miroku.

  Closing her eyes she relaxed all her muscles one after the other, concentrating on breathing deeply.  Since her eye's were closed she didn't notice that Inuyasha had been watching her, his eye's following her every movement, violet eye's unreadable.  Kagome's eye's fluttered open when Sango dropped down onto the floor next to her, one hand unconsciously rubbing her bottom.

  "Lecher," she murmured under her breath but loud enough for Kagome to hear.  "How dare he grope me."  As Sango began ranting about the impurities of the lecherous boy, whom she now knew as Miroku, she fought a strong urge to laugh.  

  She found herself losing miserably when a single giggle escaped, consequently setting off a chain reaction.  She found herself laughing helplessly at her friend, who was looking at her with a confused glare.

  "Sorry, it's just the way you're saying it.  It sound's like you like him."  She paused, looking critically at her friend, "Though now that I think about it, you always did have a thing for perverts.  I mean there was…"  She spluttered to a halt when Sango tackled her, hands grasping around Kagome's mouth.

  "I told you not to mention any of those jerks again.  Anyway, I do not like him in the least."  Sango stated looking Kagome straight in the eye the best she could from between their arms as Kagome and her still fought for dominance in their struggle.  

  Finally reaching a mutual agreement that it was a tie, they fell backwards, exhaused.  Though Kagome had to mutter, "I'm sure Sango."  Sango merely laughed in response, "You always's have to have the last word."  "Do not."  "Do too."  Kagome crossed her arms sitting up, "Do not!"  "Kagome, yes you do, see?"  She smiled faintly, though it grew when Kagome muttered, "Whatever."  

  Looking around for Kaede, she noticed Miroku and Inuyasha sitting and talking on the other side of the room.  They both had their heads bowed and Inuyasha was speaking avidly, jesturing with his hands as he spoke.  His long black hair, which was escaping from the ponytail he'd put it in was fluttering in the wind produced by his hands.  

  Miroku was grinning foolishly, and nodding in agreement with whatever Inuyasha was saying.  She opened her mouth saying to Sango, "You do know your blushing right?"  Her eye's still locked on Inuyasha and Miroku.  A smirk crossing her face when she heard Sango huff maddly.

  "Hmp, anyway, did I tell you, Kouga asked about you again.  You know that I never doubted your taste in guy's, but Kouga is really a good specimine."  Sango's eye's drifted from Kagome's face to look over at the guy's too, before saying, "Though I must say this Inuyasha is just as good if not better."

  A frown creased Kagome's forhead and she turned to face Sango, whose gaze had returned to her face, but as she opened her mouth to respond Kaede called for them to come over to her by the stereo.

   Sango climbed to her feet, reaching down and helping Kagome to her feet.  As the two approached the stereo, she silently edged to a spot that would put her on an opposite side of the stereo and Kaede, from Miroku.  Though as she stood next to her friend she noticed how tense Kagome was, and upon looking realized that Kagome was now standing next to Inuyasha.  

  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

~  ~  ~  ~  ~

New story!  I really like this one.  I hope you all do too!  Please review if you have any comments or questions.  All are appreciated, though I don't mind too much if you don't review.  

My fingers are crossed that you all will like this, I always worry when I start a new one, because I have constantly found myself getting severe writer's block.  So far I have this one going well, and intend to milk it as far as it goes.  

F.E.


End file.
